New Life In The City
by The lady of Gaia
Summary: Korra is new in town and she already has a lot on her plate. airbending, fighting the equalists, helping her friends, dealing with new emotions and pro-bend. But this is simple compared to what her mother is planning for her. Rated M for a reason people.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and this is my new fanfic in honour of the new Avatar series that is starting this April.

I hope I don't disappoint you.

So enjoy and please review.

Chapter 1

Mako awoke with the sun as Bolin was still clinging to his dream of beautiful ladies fussing over him. He grabbed his clothes and went down to the shower room to get ready for the day of odd jobs that await him. Pabu awoke to the noise of Mako walking quietly to the stairs.

Pabu got up from Bolin's face and followed Mako to the shower room. The little fire ferret could see something was bugging his owner but then again...something was always bugging him.

oOo

Korra dodged the fire and earth being thrown at her different angles that came at her faster and faster. Meelo was starting to get dizzy from watching her, Tenzin watched her with great interest.

There was no doubt in his mind that she was getting better.

"Enough." Tenzin ordered after six hours had past. Korra looked at her bending teacher with tired eyes, she was tired but she wasn't ready to stop yet until she noticed that the sun was in the center of the sky. She was late...she had promise to help Mako and Bolin and she was late. Without a word, she left the training grounds and ran to the water, without hesitation she jumped. Bending the water to soften the impact, she swam to the arena. When she got there, she was very surprised by what she saw.

Mako and Bolin were cleaning graffiti of anti-bending off the walls. Bolin noticed Korra and waved to her with a smile on his face. He bended the earth under his and his brother's feet to go down. Mako turned to look at his brother and down to ground to see Korra's shocked face.

"Hey Korra, you're late." Bolin greeted her happily.

"What happened? It was fine last night...I don't understand." Mako rolled his eyes at her stupid question.

"The equalists are what happened. They do this every now and then," Mako explained calmly and in a bored, disinterested voice. Korra looked at him like he laying a platypus bear egg, Mako was slightly annoyed by it.

"What! Do I have something on my face or what?" He asked in annoyed voice. She shook her head no in answer as she started to bend the water off of her.

"No, but why put up with it?" Mako and Bolin looked at each other and shrugged at each other. They were use to it, it had been happening for so long.

"Bolin...can we get back to work?" Bolin nodded and was about to when the brothers noticed Korra began to bend the water behind them into a huge wave that surrounded the building from all sides. Mako ran into the building, having no desire to get wet. Bolin smiled as he was swapped up in the wave.

Mako popped his head of the door to see the building was clean of paint and his brother soaking wet to the bone but Korra was dry as dry could be. With a little smile, he chuckled as Bolin started to shake the water off his body like a sky bison.

And the shocked look appeared again on Korra's face as she stared at him, it was really starting to annoy him.

"What is it this time?" Mako asked in angry voice. The shocked look fell away to be replaced with a raised eyebrow.

"This was the first time that I ever heard you make a noised anything like laugh in the month that we have known each other. Sorry for being happy and shocked that you're human." Korra said before walking away from her friends. Bolin just shook his head at his older brother, that didn't go amiss from Mako.

"What?"

"Bro, you need to relax. Korra isn't going to leave us, she is our friend." Mako looked at his younger brother, not sure of what to say to that.

oOo

Korra walked down the street, fuming about Mako's missed placed angry towards her. Her friend/teammate rarely showed any emotion around her or the rest of the population, so it was natural that she was happy that he was becoming more comfortable around her.

Or maybe they weren't friends and it was a stupid thought on her part. Not a lot of people seemed to want to be friends with the avatar unless they got something out of it. Korra continued her walk as she headed to the park, hoping the beautiful scenery would calm her mind.

She was sadly disappointed by the sight of the equalists protesting all over the park. Worse yet, the moment that they saw her, they all shouting at her about how she and other benders acted as if they were the gods and spirits themselves.

"Down with the Avatar! Down with Benders! Down with the Avatar! Down with Benders!" The crowd shouted the chant. Korra sighed; she didn't understand why the people were like this. Korra walked to the platform and got on it, she looked into the angry crowd. She asked a simple question in a calm voice.

"Why?" The crowd was a little shocked by the question. Korra waited for them to answer, simply because she an answer from them. The man on the platform was the one to give it to her.

"You and the rest of the bending elite of this city oppress us, the non-benders with your 'great' powers! We all want to be equal!" He shouted in her face, but surprisingly she kept her cool.

"So you're going to oppress us instead? Going to kill us? Going to sent us to prison for the rest of our lives? Hundreds of my people were taken away from their homes, their families because of their gift...I didn't think that the people in this city were **that** cruel to rip children from their mothers and fathers' arms because of a gift that they were born with." Korra jumped down from the platform and walked away from the silent and shocked crowd, who watched her before leaving the man on the platform.

Korra went to the spot where she met the hobo before, when out of nowhere Mako appeared on Naga. Mako looked scared out of his wits; Korra had a hard time trying not to laugh. With a sharp whistle from Korra, Naga snapped her head in the direction of her master and ran to her, much to the dismay of Mako.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked when Naga stopped in front her, Mako fell to the ground, looking like a sick polar dog. Mako looked at her and groaned before closing his eyes. Korra looked at Naga with an easy grin.

"Boys are idiots." She said simply.

"I heard that." Mako complained before falling asleep. Korra looked down at him before looking back at Naga.

oOo

Mako awoke to the smell of cooked fish; he looked around to see he lying on the ground with cooked fish on a big leave beside him and a whimpering polar bear dog eyeing the fish. Korra leaning against the polar bear dog, she gave Naga the fish that she had been eating. He felt like a platypus bear had chewed him up and spat him out.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked, startling Korra as he moved to sit up. But she gently pushed him back down.

"You shouldn't sit up yet...eat first than you can." She told him as she handed him the fish. He took it and started to eat.

"I'm never riding her again." He vowed. Korra laughed before she petted her best friend, knowing the vow wouldn't stick. As he ate, Mako began to feel better, wondering why that was, he looked to Korra for the answers. She didn't disappoint him.

"A newbie should never ride a polar bear dog on an empty stomach." He nodded like he understood any of that. After he had eaten one of the two fish in front of him, Mako gave the other to Naga. The polar bear dog ate the fish happily before licking Mako in thanks.

"Oh no, I think you made a new friend, Mako. What will you do?" Korra said in mock horror with a smile on her face. Mako looked at Korra for a moment before looking at Naga.

"Don't know...guess I'll keep her." He said with a smile as he petted Naga. They both knew that he didn't mean the polar bear dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I hope you enjoyed my new fanfiction.

Last time, Korra is getting use to many different things. New element, new teacher, new friends, new land and a new life, Korra has a lot to do.

But can she do?

So sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

I own nothing of The Legend Of Korra...so go bug someone else on the subject.

Chapter 2

Korra sat in the gym, reading the airbending scroll that she took without Tenzin's knowledge as Bolin and Mako practiced for their upcoming match. She was totally unaware of Mako looking at her as they practiced, but Bolin wasn't.

He was a little worried that he was going mad because in all the years that he had known his brother, Bolin had never seen his brother look at a girl when he wasn't talking to her. He couldn't help but smile at the good fortune of knowledge that he had found, until he saw Mako glaring at him.

The secret was out of the bag and Bolin was going to die, plain and simple.

Mako grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him to the shower room as Bolin cried silent tears for his upcoming demise. Gently pushing Bolin into a wall; Mako stared at his younger brother with a look of indifference plastered on his face, knowing that it would make Bolin crack like an egg if he didn't say a word to him.

Bolin waited for his older brother to say something...anything but silence was the only thing that answered him. The silence was slowly killing the earthbender until he snapped.

"Alright, I'll talk." Bolin whined a smug look came to Mako's eyes.

"Hey! Where is everyone?" Korra's voice carried into the shower room, Mako looked at the door then back at his brother.

"We'll talk later."

oOo

Korra screamed to the starry sky her frustration as she failed to bend the air. She stared at the sky, desperate to understand what she was lacking. Tenzin walked over to her, concerned about the outburst that he had seen from the young woman.

"Why can't I get it...when I'm in a match, I feel like I'm getting closer and closer to the answer but..." Korra sighed, she knew she was closer but it was always out of reach. Tenzin looked at his pupil; he didn't understand why this was so hard for her.

"Every person is different like the four elements; you can't force this to happen. It will in its own time," he explained calmly as he looked into her eyes. Korra looked away from him to think on his words.

"But that doesn't tell me how to get it to work for me," She sighed as she watched his daughters bending the air to their will. They had such peaceful looks as they concentrated on the movements and the feel of the air around them. How she envied them.

"But it does." Tenzin said but Korra had walked away from him and headed to the docks to see Mako and Bolin. She jogged over to her friends as they walked to her; Bolin looked like the war had started again. Worry filled Korra as she wondered what was wrong with her friend, her frustration bottled away deep inside her.

"What's wrong, you guys?" She asked before Bolin broke into a pile of tears. Shocked and a little freaked out, Korra took a step back from Bolin as she looked to Mako for answers. Mako couldn't help but sigh, he hated when his brother got like this because only their pet fire ferret, Pabu would be able to calm him down.

"Our pet fire ferret got out somehow and we need help finding him-"

"I'll get Naga, she'll be able to find Pabu in no time," Korra interrupted Mako before running to get the polar bear dog. Mako turned to his brother, the question of how she knew their pet's name that was nagging in his head would have to wait for later. Taking out a hanky, Mako wiped Bolin's tears and snot away like he was still a little kid before telling his brother the plan.

"We'll slip up into two teams, you go with Korra and Naga, I'll-"

"You should go with Korra instead...I think Naga might scare Pabu and you rode Naga before, right? It would better if you went with Korra instead of me." Bolin said, seeing in his brother's eyes that he was about to be in for an argument until he saw Korra on Naga walking toward them. Korra looked at Mako with a questioning look on her face as he turned to face her. Naga jumped on him and started licking him like crazy; Korra had a little trouble getting the polar bear dog off him.

"Somebody missed me...I'm covered in drool." Mako complained as Bolin laughed his ass off at the sight. Korra dug into her pocket for a handkerchief as she bended water to soak it before giving it to Mako. Bolin stopped laughing.

"What's the plan? Naga will need something of Pabu's if we're tracking him." Mako looked at her for a moment before glancing at Bolin.

"Bolin is going to go home in case Pabu finds his way home. I got something for Naga to use for the tracking so let's go." Mako said, he could see that Bolin didn't like being left behind but he also didn't argue with the plan either. Naga whimpered, clearly wanting to continue licking Mako out happiness at seeing him again. Mako got on; breaking his vow to never ride the polar bear dog again...sometimes he wished he was an only child.

Korra noticed Mako wasn't holding onto her waist but instead the back of the saddle.

"You'll fall off in the water if you don't hold onto me." Mako glared at her but did as he was warned. He gently wrapped his arms around her as Korra urged Naga to run down the dock and jump into the water, much to Mako's displeasure as they got soaked for it.

"Why am I riding her again?" Mako groaned to no one but the air. Korra simply laughed, both unaware of Bolin watching them with a smile on his face and a little fire ferret poking it head of his jacket. Pabu looked up at Bolin as Bolin looked down at him, happy that his acting was better than ever.

"The game of matchmaker has began, my furry little friend." Bolin said to the ferret, unaware that two little airbending girls were spying on him.

oOo

Mako and Korra used an old scarf of Bolin's that the ferret liked to use (as well as Bolin's face) to sleep on. Naga smelled the scarf and took off like fireworks, Mako held onto Korra for dear life as he snapped his eyes shut. He felt fear but excitement as well, he wondered if flying was anything like it. Tightening, he hold on Korra a little more, feeling her heart...make something inside of him feel warm like when he was with Bolin but different.

Mako didn't have a clue what the warmth was but he wasn't against.

Korra ignored the flatter that she felt in her stomach and the feel of his chest pressed against her back, she feel his wild heartbeat though the muscles and the cloth that kept their hearts a part. They stayed quiet as they looked out of the fire ferret.

"How did you know Pabu's name...or that we had a fire ferret?" Mako asked, no longer able to stand the quiet between them. He immediately noticed how she stiffened upon hearing the question.

"I'm not going to want to hear the answer, am I?" Korra glanced back at him. She thought about the prank that Bolin told her about, how he had got the ferret to sneak off with Mako's clothes and towel as Mako was in the shower.

"I don't think you want me repeating what Bolin told me." She said quietly, causing Mako to instantly realize it involved one of Bolin's many, many pranks.

"Which prank was it?" Korra immediately wished that they would find the fire ferret immediately and drop the subject all together. Mako began to rake his brain, trying to remember his brother's worse pranks. When suddenly he **knew**...it was the shower prank.

The quiet returned to their little search party, their dismay but what cause they say, the quiet sadly only stayed until they came upon a group of Equalists. Korra and Mako stared at the Equalists for a moment as the Equalists stared back at them before hightailing it out of there in their satomobiles. Korra turned her head to look at Mako, who had a scared look on his face.

"Let me of-"

"Go girl! Go!" Korra said, causing the polar bear dog to run like mad after the Equalists and Mako to confirm that she was crazy. He held on even tighter onto Korra as Naga went faster and faster until Naga was right behind the satomobiles. Korra threw fireballs at the wheels of one the satomobiles before one of the Equalists threw a bolas at Naga's hind legs. Naga trips, Korra and Mako were thrown from Naga's back. Mako held onto Korra, he turned in the air so that he would take the impact instead of Korra. Korra felt Mako turning them in the air so that he would take the impact, she wrapped her arms around his head to protect it from the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I hope the last chapter was to your liking.

Last time, Bolin decided to play matchmaker between his brother and the Avatar. Unaware that he sent them towards Equalists.

But the question is will Korra and Mako come out of this, alive?

Enjoy as you find the answer to the question.

Also, please review.

Chapter 3

Korra and Mako lied on the ground, stunned from the impact of hitting the stone ground. Pain rang though Mako's body was so painful that he blacked out from it, unaware of the worried state that he was putting Korra in. Feeling sharp pain from her hands, she ignored the pain as she saw Mako faint from his pain before her eyes. Panic and worry filled her as she looked for injuries on his body; the panic and worry feel sharp like a knife that was cutting into her skin.

She could barely breathe like someone was choking her from the inside; her heart felt like it could barely keep her blood flowing in her veins. But when she found no injure on him, the relief was so great that she couldn't hold back the tears that filled her tears.

That's when she realized that Naga had been growling at the Equalists that were coming towards her slowly like a pygmy puma stalking a meadow vole. But this meadow vole had bite that would make the pygmy puma think twice as anger bubbled to life inside her.

Korra let out a breath of fire in her angered state, the Equalists quickly backed away so not to be burned by the intense fire of the angered avatar. Moving to stand, Korra bended the stone ground into a dome barrier around them to protect Mako and Naga. Korra pulled out a jaw blade from the saddle to cut the rope of the bolas away from Naga's hind legs.

"You stay here, girl. You have to protect Mako, okay?" Korra told the polar bear dog, who whimpered in protest of being told she had to guard instead of fight. Korra rubbed the polar bear dog's ears in reassures, before looking down at Mako one last time. Her anger bubbled like the lava in a volcano towards the Equalists and herself for letting Mako get hurt.

Without another thought, Korra bended a doorway into the dome and walked out before closing it to protect Mako and Naga, unafraid of the danger awaiting her outside. The Equalists waited outside for her, wary of what she would do. Korra ran at the closest one to her, bending the water in the air as she ran. She encased the Equalist in ice before noticing a few of the Equalists moving towards the dome, she created a wall of flames.

"You're not going anywhere near that dome if you want to live through the night!" Korra growled in an inhuman growl. A sweat broke out in the group of Equalists, fear for their lives made them wish to run away.

Until the Lieutenant moved to stand in front of her.

"You don't belong in this world anymore. You and every other bender in this world aren't needed anymore!" Korra bended the earth to create an earthquake, want to get him to lose his balance but he didn't.

"You don't know me; you don't know all the benders in this world so you have no right to say we don't belong, that we aren't needed! You're one man who thinks only of himself and what he doesn't have. You want to be equal? Then do something that wouldn't end people's lives! Because benders will always be born in this world, no one can stop that." Korra told him before he came at her, his electric kali sticks in hand. She barely dodged when three knives from nowhere cut into her upper right arm and left thigh. The last one had cut into her back, barely missing her lung and heart.

Korra wanted to scream aloud but didn't, she refused to give the Lieutenant the joy that that would bring him.

But she did scream a bloodcurdling scream when he hit her injured arm and thigh. The pain made her scream like a dying animal that was slowly being cut into pieces.

oOo

Mako awoke to the sound of a bloodcurdling scream. The scream made him felt like his skin was being burned away from his body and burning away his soul as terrifying memories played in his head until the screaming stopped. Tears came to his golden eyes as he lied there in the darkness, listening to the silence hinder by his and Naga's breathing.

He wondered if he had died in the fall and gone to the spirit world until he bending fire in the palm of his hand, he sat up and looked around him. Mako saw Naga whimpering as she nosed his leg, worry clear in her big black eyes.

Suddenly the screaming began anew; Mako got up, unwilling to listen to it again even as his body protested the movement. Naga barked at him, happy to see him on his feet before running into the dome. The dome came crashing down, he and Naga walked through the gaping hole to see a horrible realization. Korra was the one who had been screaming...was screaming, and it sickened him to the core of his very being. For a moment he just stood there, staring at the blood that was slowly pooling out of Korra's body and onto the stone ground. Her screaming didn't sound human to him; even Naga and the other Equalists stared at the young avatar and listened to the inhuman screaming that filled the air.

The screaming only stopped when the Lieutenant took his kali sticks off her body. The lieutenant looked at Mako and smiled.

"Good riddance." The Lieutenant said aloud, causing Mako to look at him.

He didn't hesitate to throw fireballs at the Lieutenant and the other Equalists as something inside of him snapped, something that he had no control over. The Lieutenant dodged the fireballs, he was slowly being forced back by the young firebender. It wasn't because he was afraid of being burned...no, it was because of the look on the young firebender's face that made the Lieutenant draw back and away from the avater.

It was a look of a man who wasn't afraid to dual out pain and death, but what made the Lieutenant retreat from the fight wasn't the look on Mako's face. It was the white fireballs that Mako was attacking with that made them retreat. But Mako continued to throw the white fireballs at the retreating backs of the Equalists, like he couldn't stop.

When he finally stopped, he turned to see Korra was no longer on the ground, bleeding to death...she was gone. Mako could barely breathe as he tried to keep calm and think, his mind screaming at him that he had fail to protect her like she had protected him. When he noticed that Naga was barking, he turned to see her chasing something in the sky. He immediately realized that Tenzin had taken Korra when he looked up to see the flying bison, relief filled Mako as he breathed in the air that was laced with Korra's blood and the scent of smoke. He stared at the blood on the ground and the burn marks on the ground before he looked at his own hands.

White...his fire had turned white in his mindless rage and it had scared him that he had been like that. He didn't understand how that had happened; he couldn't even remember much of the fight. He remembered Korra bleeding on the ground in front of him and the white fire that came from his mindless rage and desire to protect Korra.

Mako looked away from his hand and started walking, follow Naga and Korra.

oOo

Tenzin hurried, he couldn't let the young woman in his arms slip away to the spirit world yet. He had his sky bison, Oogi fly as fast as possible back to Air Temple Island. Korra lied in Tenzin's arms, barely breathing as her blood continued to flow despite the airbender's best attempts to stop it.

"Ten...zin is...Mako...okay?" Korra whispered, Tenzin had alway missed it if he hadn't seen her blue eyes were open and looking at him. He didn't know what to say so he simply nodded, tears spilled from Korra's eyes from the relief of knowing that her friend was okay. She didn't see the look that flashed across Tenzin's face. Tenzin had been amazed by the white fire that Mako had produced in his mindless anger, he remembered the story that his father, Aang had told him about how he and Fire Lord Zuko that travelled to the Sun warriors' ruined city and found two dragons.

Tenzin had always believed that the different coloured fire was a story and nothing more until he saw Mako bending the white fire. Fear still griped him as he wondered about the young firebender.

"That's...go-" Tenzin looked down at Korra to see that she was unconscious again but they had reached Air Temple Island. He picked the young woman up and gently held her in his arms, Tenzin jumped off of Oogi. He bended the air so that they would land carefully ran to the temple.

"I need a healer! Now!" Tenzin shouted at the top of his lungs, White lotus sentries came running to him along with his wife struggling to follow them. They were shocked at the sight of Korra in his arms, both covered in Korra's blood. The White lotus sentries stood there, staring at the young avatar bleed to her death. Pema pushed her way through to see the horror in front of her eyes, but unlike the White lotus sentries, she moved to her husband to help.

"She's lost too much blood...her skin is like ice, thank the spirits that you didn't remove the knife in her back yet." She muttered as she carefully examined Korra and her wounds. Pema turned to glare at the White lotus sentries that still stood there, being useless.

"Move it, I need a waterbender healer or a firebender now! I also need my herbs!" Pema shouted, angered be the useless of the White lotus sentries. They quickly snapped out of their shock and ran away to do as told. Pema lead Tenzin to Korra's room, where they set her down on her bed, lied her on her stomach Pema set to work to better examine the wound as they waited, hoping that they could save the young avatar's life from the hands of death.

oOo

Cold, wet and tired from the sea water, Mako got off of Naga's back when they got on the dock of Air Temple Island. He ran towards the temple to see White lotus sentries at the door.

"Where is Korra? Is she okay?" He asked, bent over as he tried to catch his breath. His lungs wanted to explode and his limps screamed in agony as he waited for an answer from the White lotus in front of him. After waiting a minute or two, there was still no answer, he straightened up and looked at the White lotus sentries. They stared at him and he stared back, growing up on the street had given him the talent of reading people and he could tell that they want him to leave.

Without a second thought, he moved to walk pass them but they grabbed his arms and threw him back. Hitting the ground hard, Mako lied on the ground as pain rang through his body again. 'I just can't catch a break,' Mako thought before moving to get up with he heard a horrifying roar from behind him. He saw the White lotus with their hands up in the air and fear on their faces; confused, Mako looked behind himself to see a very angry Naga. She walked over to him and checked him over to see that he was alright before licking his face to show the White lotus sentries that he was a friend.

Tenzin heard the roar from the top of the temple; he looked down to see Naga and a small figure that he could barely see. He turned to his wife to look at Korra for a moment before jumping out of the window. Using his airbending, he landed as if he walked down stairs to see Naga caring for Mako like he was Korra.

"Mako...thank the spirits that you're here." Tenzin said as he walked to the young man. Before Mako could say a word, Tenzin grabbed his arm and airbended them up to the window into Korra's room. Pema looked at her husband and the young man in confusion.

"He is Korra's friend, Mako the firebender on her team." Tenzin told her, Pema's eye lit up brightly at learning this little bit of knowledge. Pema removed the knife in Korra's back, causing the young avatar to scream in pain but still didn't regain conscious, worried as she was Pema cut away Korra's shirt and binding. Tenzin moved Mako closer to the bed, letting Mako see that they hadn't bandaged up Korra's wounded body. Mako felt his throat become dry, realizing what they wanted of him, he waited as Pema carefully rubbed oils into the wounds before looking at him. Mako wasn't sure if he could do this but he refused to let her die.

"It's alright...you can do it." Pema encouraged, Mako looked at Pema before looking at the wound on Korra's back and touched it with two fingers. With his firebending, he burned the wound on her back and Korra scream almost sounded inhuman but he didn't stop until the wound was sealed closed. He felt sick for causing his friend pain but continued until all her wounds were sealed closed.

"What do we do now?" Mako asked Tenzin as Pema pulled a blanket over Korra.

"Now, we pray to the spirits that she makes it through the night." Pema told Mako in a calm voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I hope the last chapter had you on the edge of your seats.

Last time, Mako did an Azula only with white fire instead of blue and save Korra.

But that isn't the end of their problems.

Also, for all who enjoy this story of love and adventure I will give you a warning. The chapters are going to be updated sometime after the legend of Korra episode is out, so I can work the story into the avatar world a little better. I'm deeply sorry if I have cause anyone of the wonderful people who read this story to feel disappointment, I will take any and all complains that you wish to give.

And one last thing before this tale begins; if anyone is confused or wishes to simply ask questions then I'll be more than willing to answer them...so long as it is not questions about my personal life(you never know what kind of freaks are out there, so please be careful, everyone).

Enjoy the show and please, review what you like about it.

Chapter 4

Korra awoke to find her body in pain and that she was in her bed in her room. The pain was felt like her skin was being burned over and over again, all over her body. But she also felt like she was freezing from the inside out and she couldn't seem to remember what happened to cause her this pain. She tried to move but the pain was too much, when she remembered Mako was in danger. She gasped as she forced her body to move, but she was gently pushed back down onto the bed. Korra turned her head a little to Mako was the one gently pushing her down on the bed.

"You shouldn't move yet." He told her calmly. Mako had been in a light sleep but woke up at the sound of Korra's gasp of pain; he sat up from leaning against Naga to see Korra was trying to move. He moved to the bedside to gently press her back down on the bed, mindful of her sealed wounds. Korra smiled at him when she turned her head to glance at the one pushing her down, she didn't protest when she saw it was Mako. She didn't know why but it was soothing to her to have Mako at her side, watching over her...protecting her.

"Are you okay? I remembered you being in danger but...I can't remember what from, what happened to us?" She asked in a dry and pain-filled voice, unaware that hearing her voice sounding like was causing him pain.

"We'll talk about that later," he said, keeping his voice as normal as possible. He got up and walked to the pitcher of water to get her a glass to drink. Korra lied on her bed, absorbing the softness of it as she heard his words. She wanted to continue their talk about happened but the sound of his voice was what stopped her from doing so. It sounded normal but there was something in his voice that he was hiding, everything that didn't hurt screamed that he would be in pain if she continued so she dropped the subject...for the moment. Much to Mako's relief of the subject dropped for a little awhile.

It wasn't as if he was hiding anything but he just didn't want talk about what happened until he understood what had happened to his fire. Mako also feared that the white fire meant that he was like Fire Lord Zuko's sister; he could feel a lump in his throat at the thought of being like her. He pitied Azula for what her childhood was like, it was worse that his own. To have all the riches in the world would mean nothing with family or a lover.

Mako gently pressed the glass of water to her lips and urged her to drink so she did. The water was cold but so soothing for her pained throat, though it did nothing for how cold her body was.

"Do you want or need anything?" He asked, wanting to help her as much as he could. Korra thought about telling him that she was freezing but decided not to, he was already doing more than he had to. She also didn't want him to think that she was weak because she was cold; she was born at the South Pole for spirits' sake.

"No, I'm good." She whispered, trying not to shiver but Mako still noticed and glared at her for it. He pressed his hand to the blanket; using his firebending he heated the blanket to warm her up. Korra sighed happily as her body absorbed the warm from the blanket; she slowly started to fall asleep because of it. Mako continued to do so until he saw Bolin peeking into the room, watch him and Korra silently. Mako took his hand away from the blanket and looked at Korra, he stared At her tired and worn face as she slept; he felt a sense of peace fill him before he got up and walked to the door with a stony glare on his face.

Bolin had a guilty grin on his face as he felt the cold heat of his brother's gaze.

"Go tell Pema that Korra woke up but when back to sleep, feeling cold." Mako ordered in a slightly angered tone of voice, Bolin knew that he wasn't go to worm his way out of this out of the conversation to come like last time. He quickly left his brother and friend to find the pregnant woman, very aware of his older brother trying to burn holes in his back with his eyes. Bolin was grateful that that wasn't possible for a firebender or his back would be smoking.

Mako watched his brother disappear down the stairs before turning to look at Korra, warmth started to bubble up in him at the sight of her relaxed face. He had been feeling it for awhile now and he didn't understand what it was, he continued to feel his tightly controlled world slowly slip out of his hands like quicksilver.

oOo

Bolin was shocked later that night when Mako went home with him, this was the first time in five days that Mako had returned home from Air Temple Island. Bolin watched as his brother stared into the water, his eyes unfocused as he stared in the water move as the boat passed through it. Bolin was for the first time in years...couldn't figure out what his brother was thinking and it worried him.

Mako was lost in his thoughts of what had happened to Korra and how he worried about the Lieutenant. It had been the second time that he and Korra had seen him but the first time that 'she' had fought him, and it had nearly cost Korra her life, his mind travel to the memory of when they had first seen the Lieutenant.

Remembering the warm evening air; he had been looked for that stupid younger brother of his, thinking of where Bolin would have gone until Mako wondered if Bolin had gone to Air Temple Island to hang out with Korra, he was a little disappointed that Bolin wasn't there. He was surprised to see her training with the little Air Nomad girls, he had watched her. It was more like Korra was dance than training and it fascinated him as he watched. She danced with her whole in time with the thing that she was training with, she looked like she was almost airbending with how elegant and graceful she was being but she wasn't.

When Mako saw she had stopped, he began walking to her and the girls; it was cute that the girls were teasing her about him but when one of them asked if it was 'crazy like you like him' it had him wondering. It had surprised her that he had come out since he had barely talked to her a lot of the time, but he could tell that she was happy that he was there. At first, it was a little awkward for them both with the whole talking thing but slowly they got the hang of it. Mako remembered wondering if it was okay to trust her with helping him find Bolin, no one but Toza had ever thought of helping them but him, unsure if it was a good idea, he nodded his head in agreement.

It had been the first time he had seen Naga, he shocked at the sight of the polar bear dog. He had heard of them but that no one could tame them as well. But the way that Korra reacted to the big animal and how the big animal reacted to her, it was obvious to him that Korra had tamed the dangerous creature into an over-protective pet that he had nothing to worry about.

She hadn't hesitated to offer her and her animal guide's help in finding Bolin, he was grateful for her offer but his younger brother was his responsibility and family but it was something in her eyes that had him agree. So they went looking for Bolin, at first it was totally quiet between them until it seemed that Korra couldn't stand it any longer and started talking to him about a number of things like how Naga was her best friend, her parents were both waterbenders and that she was locked up in a fortress for most of her life because she was the avatar. The pain in her blue eyes as she mentioned the fortress couldn't be hidden as she glanced a look at him but he didn't say a word about it, knowing it could hurt her pride.

They continued to riding until they had reached Central City Station to find Skooch-

"Bro...you okay?" Bolin asked, snapping Mako out of the memory that he had been lost in. Mako looked around himself standing in the boat that had just docked. A little surprised, he moved to get off the boat and onto the dock; Bolin moved to follow his older brother, unaware of his brother's thoughts of their friend. It worried both Mako and Bolin on the matter but both for different reasons.

Bolin worried about his brother was slowly changing and though the change itself wasn't bad but Mako's reaction to it that would be. Mako hated change in their lives but was adept enough to live with the endless change in them but he knew little about the changes in one's heart. Mako had rarely bothered to deal with girls because of their annoying traits, but Korra was different. Even if she wasn't the Avatar, anyone could tell that she was different.

The two brothers were greeted at the side door of the Bending Arena by Toza.

"So you two are back, huh? How is your friend do?" Toza asked, slightly surprised to see Mako back. The old man had known about Korra being hurt because she protected Mako, and he was grateful that she had. He wouldn't admit but he cared a good deal about the two brothers.

"She woke up today; they say she has to stay in bed for the next two months." Bolin told Toza, who frowned at that little bit of knowledge. They headed inside the Arena, Bolin went to the showers and Mako moved to go to their attic room but Toza grabbed the firebender's arm. Mako turned to face the old man to see the look on it. He immediately knew there was trouble.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the old man didn't want to say anything but decided to.

"The tournament is starting into two weeks and I have been told that the Fire Ferrets are going first." Mako sighed but immediately started planning on finding a replacement for Korra until she healed. He knew that it would probably hurt Korra's feelings but it had to be done. Nodding his thanks to Toza for the info, Mako continued his walk to the attic, feeling drained from the five days of unending panic for Korra's life.

The moment Mako reached the attic, he torn his jacket off and walked to his bed, barely awake. He had almost no sleep the entire time he had watched over Korra, something had simply told him to watch over her and stay by her side until he had seen her blue eyes look at him. Mako fell into a deep slumber the second his head touched the pillow, hoping to sleep without any dreams.

His hope bore no fruit that night to his dismay.

oOo

Bolin awoke before Mako, surprised that his brother was still asleep pass sunrise. Seeing the golden chance that it was, Bolin quickly disappeared to get a bowl of warm water...Mako was in for a wet surprise when he woke up. Bolin quickly got dressed for the day and ran down the attic stairs, he knew he was going to be in double the trouble for the prank and what Mako was going to yell at him for, but what were younger brothers for?

If not for pranking their older siblings, then Bolin didn't know.

Besides he needed to get to Korra before Mako did, normally the earthbender would have his brother to be alone with her and her getting hurt was bad but also another golden chance to deepen their 'relationship'. He couldn't wait for them to get together and start having kids, the ladies wouldn't be able to keep their hands off him when they saw his niece or nephew. If his plan worked, they would be at it like rabbiroos as soon as Korra was healed...and yes, he knew he was being evil but like always his mind was filled with nothing but ladies and how to get them...and food.

Bolin was about to walk out of the arena when he saw Toza.

"Be sure to get the panda lilies...no girl can resist 'em." Toza muttered to Bolin as he passed by the younger man. Bolin smiled and added flowers to his plan...and his 'other' plan.

oOo

Korra awoke to find that Mako was gone and in his place was Pema and Meelo, she didn't know why but it was disheartening that Mako wasn't there with her. But she smiled at them until Meelo jumped onto her back, Korra barely kept from screaming as Pema tried to get her son off of her. How and why her son was strong at the tender age of five was beyond her.

"Meelo, you get off of her, RIGHT NOW!" Pema ordered but she went unheard as the little devil rode Korra to his heart content...until Mako walked in. Mako walked over to the bed and started giving Meelo a stony glare; at first it did nothing until Meelo noticed Mako. For a few minutes, he ignored the firebender as he continued but after it started to freak Meelo out how Mako wasn't blinking as he glared at him. Meelo stopped and looked into Mako's stony glare, (much to Korra's joy) they glared into each other's eyes before Mako snatched Meelo off of Korra and walked out of the room, carrying the little devil as he repeatedly bit his arm to everyone's surprise.

Korra looked at Pema, who wore a very guilty look on her face. Korra held two fingers up in front of the non-bender's face.

"One, Mako is now my hero, and Two, can I kill your son?" Pema looked shocked for a moment before thinking about it seriously. There was definitely a lot of pros and very few cons to Korra killing her little devil. But Tenzin wouldn't like it, so she shook her head 'no' in answer.

Korra couldn't help but pout at the denial, unaware that Mako was dealing with the little devil at that moment. Pema pulled back the blanket, she gently examined the wounds. Pema saw that they were healing nicely when she noticed that the wound on Korra's back looked to be a little infected, Pema moved as quickly as her pregnant belly would let her to get her herbs.

Worry began to set in as her mind raced through the possible different infections that could be in the wound. Pema scolded herself for thinking that the cleaning oil would have done alone, she should have cleaned it better. Pema got out the herbs that she needed and started making the paste that would tell her if her fears were truth.

"Pema...what's wrong?" Korra asked before she saw Pema walk over with a cloth and the paste in hand. Pema took some of paste and gently rubbed it into the closed wound and was give the reaction that she feared. Korra screamed from the sudden but intense burning pain from the closed wound on her back, it was so painful that Korra wasn't able to keep from screaming her pain even though she was trying. Pema quickly wiped the paste off of Korra's back as she went through the list of herbs that could get rid of infections.

She only knew of one that would work in this situation. Pema moved to the window and took a sky bison whistle out of her dress, she blew into it. Oogi immediately appeared in front of the window, to Pema's joy and delight.

"Oogi, go get Tenzin, please." Pema gently ordered the sky bison, who quickly flew off to get his master. Korra wondered what was wrong; she had heard the worry and concern in the older woman's voice. Korra looked at the non-bender to see Pema was becoming very pale, and it started to worry her, she was about to say something to Pema but Tenzin popped in through the window.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Is it Korra? What's wr-" Pema glared at her husband to shut him up, to which he did. Pema took his hand and walked him out the room, leaving Korra confused in many ways.

oOo

Mako watched Meelo like a hawk as the little devil did the sweeping like he was told, when Mako noticed Bolin coming up from behind him. Mako grabbed Meelo as he turned so the five year old couldn't run away, Bolin smiled nervously when he saw the stony glare on his older brother's face as Meelo returned to repeatedly biting Mako's arm.

Oh yes...Bolin was totally going to get his ass on fire if he didn't come up with something and quickly at that. When he remembered the flowers that he held in his hand, he thrust the flowers into the firebender's face. Mako had not been happy when he awoke to find that he had peed himself because of his brother, causing more problems than needed at that. Oh how Mako was going to make his little brother pay for it.

"These are panda lilies. I thought you could give them to Korra to make her feel better." Bolin said in a hurry to distract Mako's anger. Mako frowned at the flowers; it was a good idea but the flowers...panda lilies just didn't suit that kind of person that Korra was. She was hotheaded, stubborn, strong, kind, graceful and elegant when bending but a klutz when otherwise; a panda lily was elegant and fragile, where she wasn't.

It was clear as day to Mako that the flowers that his brother had didn't suit Korra but he did like the idea...just with a different flower.

"No...she wouldn't like these." Mako muttered to Bolin before throwing Meelo at Bolin's head. Unbalanced by Meelo, Bolin fell back with Meelo happily repeatedly biting his head as Mako walked away. He began thinking of what flower would be perfect for Korra.

"MAKO! HELP! THE MONSTER WOULDN'T STOP BITING ME! IT HURTS!" Bolin shouted as Mako ignored him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and don't worry, this chapter will be more thrilling than the last.

Last time, Korra woke up after a five day nap with Mako by her side. But looks like our would-be-lovers aren't out of the cave yet.

So enjoy the building love and adventure that is New Life in the City, and please review what you like about it.

P.s, Sorry for the wait!

Chapter 5

"You **have** to go to the fire nation or she could die, Tenzin." Pema growled at her husband quietly, hoping that Korra wouldn't hear them. Tenzin took a step back from his wife out of fear of the nasty glare that she was giving him. Pema grew paler and paler as she wondered how long Korra had before the infection took a serious turn for the worst.

"I understand, Pema. What herb do you need?" he asked, growing worry and concerned for both Korra and his wife.

"The herb is called Pau d'arco, it grows on Ember Island. Now, you need to go on Oogi and you can't stop until you get there." Pema told him, she was about to walk back into Korra's room to find that she had falling asleep with a fever slowly burning at the edges of her mind. But Tenzin gently grabbed her arm.

"I can't go; the city needs me to be here, right now." He told her.

"But Kor-"

"Will still get the herb, I just have to send someone else to get it." He cut in; Pema looked at her husband sadly. She knew his responsibility to the city as a counsel leader but he also didn't know the seriousness of what she was talking about. But she did and she also knew that Tenzin wouldn't be the one to pay the price of it...Korra would be the one who did.

oOo

Korra passed through the airbending gates with ease again and again, feeling that she was becoming lighter and lighter each time. It was like she was slowly becoming a part of the air around her. Jinora and Ikki continued to airbending the gates to move, Korra could feel their eyes on her, watching her every move in the gates. But it felt...odd. It wasn't like a normal person watching another person to help, it was more like an armadillo lion watching its prey with hungry eyes.

She didn't like it one bit.

Feeling tired after a few hours, Korra jumped out of the airbending gates to stand in front of the two sisters. She bent in half as she tried to catch her breath for a moment, before she felt like something was getting ready to devour her, body and soul.

"Korra is that handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?" Jinora asked in a deep and dark inhuman voice that sent shivers down Korra's spine. Having caught her breath; lifted her head up to look behind her and Mako walking towards them. Korra want to scream and earthbended the two sisters away after Ikki had asked her question.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" in a similar voice as her sister. Anger flooded her veins for a moment she earthbended the two away just as he reached her. She hoped that it was a dream that he was behind her but the hope was sadly shattered. Korra turned to face him.

"Oh!...hey Mako," She said in greeting with a attempted smile as she freaked out inside at his reaction to the sisters' words. He didn't react.

"Had you seen Bolin?" Korra frowned a little at the lack of greeting but thought to herself of when she last saw Bolin. It had been in the morning at the end of their training session.

"Nice to see you too...and no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something is wrong?" she asked, feeling a little worry start to set in for her friend. It increased at the look of concern on Mako's face and the worry in his words.

"I don't know; Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations." The worry in his instantly convinced her to help him. He sighed as he said goodbye but she couldn't let him go alone to look for Bolin.

"Wait!" Korra said as she walked after him, she was unsure if he would let her help him. He was the strong and stubborn type that would probably not want or let her assist him in finding his brother. But they were teammates, they had to learn to help and trust each other in bad situations that like this one and in ones that would be worse in the future. She also wanted to help him.

"I could...uh help you look for him." She said as Mako glanced back at her with those golden eyes of his. It made her a little more nervous but it also make her want to help him all the more.

"Nay, I got it-" Korra grabbed his arm to turn him to look at her. Her honest smile seemed to catch him off guard.

"Hey cool guy, let me help you. We can take Naga," she told him with an ease charm that was all her own. Mako turned to face her with a curious light in his eyes as he asked.

"Who's Naga?" Korra smiled at the question, knowing he was going to be surprised.

"My best friend and a great tracker," she replied honestly.

oOo

Mako got off work at the power plant; there were so many things that weighted on his mind. The tournament, Amon, Bolin and...Korra; why was life so hard? Bolin was having trouble sleeping, they wouldn't get into the tournament, Amon and the chi blockers were out there, waiting to strike and Korra was...still hurt. He was useless to help Korra, to get the money for the tournament and to stop his brother's nightmares.

He saw his trolley about to leave and ran for it; he wasn't in the mood to walk home, but he also wasn't in the mood to get run over too, sadly both happened. Mako glared at the person who decided it would be fun to hit him with her moped until he saw the person was a really beautiful girl. A blush came to his cheeks as she started to apology for running over him. But Mako barely heard her as he went into Idiot-head-over-heels-for-girl mode and started telling her not to worry about it. Anyone who looked at him could tell that he was attracted to her but who would be?

Long, silky black hair that shone in the sunlight, pale skin that was perfectly smooth and healthy, and her face looked to be made by the spirits themselves. Mako wouldn't deny that he was attracted to her but he looked into her beautiful jade eyes and found he preferred the light blue that held such hope and freedom. He started brushing the dirt off himself when she suddenly quieted down.

"Wait, I recognise you. You're Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets?" she asked; hope ringing clear in her voice. Mako looked at her, a little shocked that she knew who he was since he and his team were rookies that started just that season.

"Yeah that's me," he replied in calm and very slightly happy voice. An embarrassed look with a light blush came to her face; she tried to hide it a little with her hand. But Mako found it to be a little cute; it was definitely something that Korra wouldn't do.

"I'm so embarrassed- she held her hand out for him to take- my name is Asami, let me make this up to you somehow." Mako let go of her hand and she started to think of how she would make it for to him. He liked her honest and how she was willing to take responsibility for her actions.

"umm...How about I treat you to dinner tomorrow night at eight clock, Quom's Cuisine." She turned her back to him, a clear show that she wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer.

"Uh...Quom's? I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy." Mako told her honestly, she smiled at him. Clearly, aware of the fact that he didn't have clothes that nice for the place.

"I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up," She said as she got on her moped and put her helmet. She put her goggles over her eyes with a smile that had Mako nervous.

"Sooo it's a date?" Mako smiled a crooked smile at the question that she asked. He thought about it for a moment but decided yes.

"Uhh...Yeah, I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night." He replied before she drove off. He watched her drive away; Mako let a big goofy grin appear on his face as he patted himself on the back. He gotten a date with a beautiful girl at a high class restaurant and she was paying for everything, his bad mood had just changed (even though his worries hadn't changed). But in the back of his mind, he wondered what Korra would think of this if she knew of it.

Would she be happy for him finding a beautiful girl to go out with or would she be upset. Mako wasn't sure which react he was hoping for.

oOo

Pema walked into Korra's room to sleep Korra in a cold sweat and in a frightening nightmare. She moved as quickly as possible and gently woke Korra up from the nightmare to find the younger woman had a bad fever.

Pema quickly walked out of Korra's room and went to get ice water as well as her herbs to help bring the fever down. She was unaware that the moment, she was walked out, tears filled her eyes from the fear that the nightmare had give her. Naga tried to comfort Korra but it did little to help; she came seeing Amon take away Bolin's, Mako's, and her bending away before he cruelly killed them before her eyes. She had been powerless to stop it and the tears continued to flow because of it. Why had her dream of helping Mako turned into a horrible nightmare before her eyes with all the people that she knew becoming Amon's chi blockers or being killed before her eyes.

She had failed her friends in her nightmare and she feared that she would fail them in reality. Korra made up her mind that she had done enough resting in bed; she needed to get back to her airbending training if she wanted to beat Amon. She wiped away her tears, refusing to be weak when she needed to be strong for herself, her friends and for everyone else.

She pushed herself to sit up in Bed, even though it felt like she was ripping her wounds open again. She moved to get out of bed when Pema returned, the older woman glared at the young avatar for getting out of bed before her body was ready to do so.

"What are you doing?" Pema demanded as she walked to the bed and forced Korra back into it.

"I need to train!" Korra protested, though her body sighed in relief.

"Too bad, young lady, your body isn't ready yet. You could seriously hurt yourself further if you get out of bed before you're ready." Pema scolded, she understood the younger woman's desire to get out of bed and get back in the fight but if she didn't let her body rest when it clearly needed it badly. Then it would be only a matter of time before her body would give out on her when she needed it the most. Pema continued to scold Korra as she tended the fever that the younger woman had.

"I'm the Avatar; I have to do something that will help." Korra said quietly. She had no desire to fight Amon yet because of her fear of him but she felt she had to train to be ready for when she did have to fight him. She refused to be a coward in the face of the danger ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and it's seemed our last chapter was a bit unclear.

Last time, we saw Korra's dream of the past to a nightmare of the future and we saw Mako take a liking to another girl. The path is unclear and filled with trickery for our lovers-to-be, but the path of love is always the same for all who travel on it.

Don't give up on them yet though. But the path may not be as bad as you think.

So enjoy the show, and please review.

Chapter 6

"Miss Pema?" Pema and Mako turned to see one of the other Air Acolytes at the door with the Pua d'arco in hand. Mako looked away to wipe the sweat from Korra's face; he looked at the time and frowned, it was almost time for his date but Korra's fever had been all over the place all day and he was worried. She had been in and out of consciousness all day as well, he hoped that the spirits would save her. Every part of her burned like it was on fire but when she had been awake, she told him how she was.

It was torture for him to see her like this, plain and simple.

Pema continued to thank the spirits for Oogi being a good sky bison for letting someone outside the family to ride him to get the herb. She didn't know if Korra would have held on much longer if they had waited for the herb to arrive by boat.

Pema smiled at the Nun with a smile of total relief, the Nun walked to Pema and gave the Pua d'arco to her. The Nun leave as Pema moved to get started on the infusion that was needed to help Korra recover fully, Mako watched Pema for a moment, wondering if he should stay and help take care of Korra or leave for his date with Asami. Something inside him screamed at him to stay with her until her fever broke, Mako was going to do what the voice said when he felt a gentle hand on his cheek. He stared into eyes that looked like blue starlight in the moonlight of the window; he was stunned by the beauty of them. It was startling to him how perfect her eyes were as they stared into his own.

"Mako, you should go home and get some rest. You look really...tired," Korra told him, her voice was dry and sounded painful but still sounded oddly perfect to him. Guilt ripped through his chest as he thought of how it was his fault that she was like this, how she would be fine if he had gotten into the fight sooner.

"Korra is right, Mako. You need to go home and rest, you look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet...Don't worry about Korra, with this herb she been good as new in two days tops." Pema said to the young firebender though she didn't look away from what she was doing.

Mako looked at the older woman for a moment before looking at Korra again, before deciding to go on the date, even as his gut twisted in a horrible way inside him as a form of protest.

"I'll be coming back tomorrow...I better find you alive or I'll have to kick your ass." He warned mockingly that got a smile out of her. Even though she was horribly sick, there was something about the smile on her face that made him want to stay with her.

He was quick to ignore it and left for his date.

oOo

Sweat poured down her back, fever continued to lick at her mind but Korra hadn't been worried until now. Mako had acted as a safety charm for her when he was there with her but when he was gone, worry and fear started to build under the surface of her mind. Korra want her charm back but didn't say a word, Mako was tired and had stayed with her constantly.

He needed rest and that wasn't something that he would get at her bedside. Besides if she didn't pull through this, she didn't want him to see her die before his eyes like his parents had. Even though they were cut down before him, she would slowly die and that would be worse in so many ways. Korra...care about him too much to let him see that.

oOo

Mako stood at the entrance to Quom's cuisine, he couldn't help but wonder if Asami was really in there because if not then he was going to kill Bolin. He checked out his appearance one last time, he sighed, feeling his nerves were on red alert.

He was greeted by a very odd man the moment he entered.

"Ah, welcome to Quom's cuisine, Master Mako." The man's bow was so deep; his head almost touched the ground. Mako debated if he should run away or not, the man was clearly not right in the head, he had called him 'Master'.

"Uhh...Master?" Mako repeated as if to be sure that he heard that right. The odd man lead Mako to another room and before even a sound of protest could leave his lips, the odd man had helped him change clothes and did his hair for him, the odd man let Mako check himself out. He looked rather good in the nice clothes that he had on, he wouldn't wear them everyday like the rich people did but he would wear it for the date.

He wondered if what Korra would think of the new clothes.

Mako grabbed his scarf and draped it onto his shoulders. The odd man looked at it for a moment before he grabbed it, probably planning to put it with the rest of his other clothes. Mako was about to let the scarf out of his sight. Mako grabbed the odd man's arm and pushed it away.

"The scarf stays." Mako told the odd man, his voice making it clear that there was no point in protesting but he wouldn't be moved on the subject. The odd man didn't argue about it, simply let go of his scarf and lead him to Asami. She was a vision of beauty sitting at a table, waiting for his arrival. The purple cheongsam that she wore looked divine on her and added her natural beauty, but he could tell that that was her informal formal wear.

"Mako, I'm glad that you came." Her voice was sweet as the last time he heard it, he moved to sat down beside her. Her smile was infectious and Mako found that he was smiling as well, though he found that like her eyes, her smile seemed...wrong to him.

"Didn't think I would show?" The waiter came to give them their menus as Mako asked her. With a little shrug, she picked up her menu and he did the same but he didn't know anything of the dishes on the menu or the drinks, he struggled wondered what to order. Asami noticed the troubled look on his face; she realized that he didn't know anything about the food and drink. She leaded in close to him to whisper in his ear.

"Do you want me to order for you?" Embarrassed, he nodded and she moved away before the waiter returned to ask if them they were ready to order. Asami gave their order to the waiter before turning to look at him.

"So you like Pro-bending?" Mako started.

oOo

Pema helped Korra drink the infusion, dreading the next part that she had to do. She looked to the table with her herbs; she could see the blade of the knife that she had placed in a fire was red. Korra was asleep again with her fever as high as ever, Pema called in some some of the Nuns to help remove Korra's clothes and roll her onto her back.

Pema also had the Nuns hold Korra to the bed for the next part. Grabbing the knife, Pema got ready for the blood. She cut into the wound on Korra's back, getting a moan of pain and milky green pus for her trouble; she let the pus drain out of the wound before moving onto the one of her arm and leg.

She pushed aside the worry she felt at the lack of react from Korra as she pour the rest of the infusion into the reopened wounds before bandaging them up. Pema sat down beside Korra as the Nuns left; she had don't all that she could for Korra. The fight for Korra's life was now in Korra's hands and the hands of the spirits. Pema just prayed that she didn't lose.

oOo

Mako got home after a wonderful date with Asami but...he wasn't sure what to think of the whole thing. Bolin saw Mako walk in, he put the new clothes on the table and the arctic light-blooms that he planned to give to Korra tomorrow before sitting down on the sofa, looking both tired and deep in thought. It made him wonder what was going on in his brother's head.

Bolin went to his older brother, he saw a look that he had seen many times throughout their lives, and it was a look that told Bolin that Mako didn't know the right course of action but that he wouldn't give up until he did. It was one of the things that Bolin admired about Mako and was one of the most annoying things about him too.

"You need something, Bolin?" Mako asked, noticing his brother. Bolin started to debate with himself if he should say anything about Korra or not. But he realized that it was something that Mako would want to know.

"I thought you would like to know that Korra took a turn for the worst...Pema isn't sure if she will live through this." Bolin told him, Mako looked at Bolin for a moment before getting up, grabbing the flowers and walking out of their apartment. Bolin was shocked by what he saw in his brother's eyes. It was fear but it was beyond that, it was the kind of fear that make others understand that it wasn't something that the person could handle. Bolin realized he had been wrong to tell his brother about Korra, he worried that he might lose his brother if he loses his friend.

Mako walked out of the arena but ran to the docks as fast as his tired legs would carry him, he could feel them in pain but still he ran. Guilt rocked his very core as he ran; he should have stayed with her and not bothered with the date. Why had he not stayed with her? He was a monster in his own eyes for leaving her side when she needed him the most.

When he got there, he saw the boat that he always took was about to leave. Mako ran even faster, his legs felt like that were going to fall off but he didn't care, he just had to get on that boat. But he didn't, it left before he could reach it. He felt everything inside him die into a rage; a mindless, painful rage that threatened to consume him from the inside out. He took a step off the dock and white fire shot out of his feet, he propelling himself against the water and walked to the island. The white fire didn't stop until he reached the island.

The rage in Mako slowly disappeared from his mind as his body carried him to Korra's room. He pushed aside the worry inside of him as he let himself in, he saw Pema wiping the sweat from Korra's face...and naked body. He watched for a moment, shocked at the sight before he turned around. He was disgusted with himself for enjoying the sight in that moment that he stared at her, it had been wrong but it had felt right to him.

Pema noticed Mako at the door when his back turned to them; she finished clearing Korra's body before telling him to come in as she pulled the blanket over the younger woman's body.

"It's alright, Mako. You can come in now." Pema told him, she noticed the blush on his cheeks but decided not to say anything. She had a feeling that he was already punishing himself for it in his head. Mako walked over to them, he could see that she was in a horrible amount of pain; it made him feel like a knife was cutting into him at the sight of her pain.

It was his fault.

It was his fault...and he couldn't do anything to help her with her pain. He wanted to beg to the spirits to let him have her pain, to let her live. He wanted to hold her in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and it seems that the last chapter was very interesting.

Last time, Mako went on his date with Asami as Korra took a turn for the worst. But love can always take a turn for the worst when we think is life is at its best, will it grow and thrive from the experience or will it wither and die.

I guess we'll have to wait and see.

So enjoy and please review what you like about it.

Chapter 7

Korra stood in total darkness.

She didn't know how she had got there or why for that matter but she had a horrible feeling that something wasn't right. Korra began to walk around, looking for a way out of the darkness. She walked and walked and walked until she saw white fire in the distance.

Korra ran to it, not knowing why but felt it was Mako that was creating the white fire. Tears filled her eyes at thought that she would see him again; she saw that she was right that it was Mako. The tears spilled over, running down her face as she screamed his name, he didn't notice her at all but she noticed the equalists that he was fighting off. She moved to his side to fight with him when she noticed the buildings around them, she looked at Mako to see that was he in a mindless rage with something else lying deep in his eyes, hiding from her and the world.

Korra turned to look turn him to see herself, lying on the ground as her blood pooled out of her and onto the dirty ground that she lied on. She looked back at Mako to see that everything was gone again...and that she was in total darkness.

She started walking again, the horrible feeling began to twist and turn inside her stomach. She wanted to scream at the darkness and return home but she didn't; she just kept on walking. Letting her feet taken her to where they wanted her to go as the horrible feeling began to could a deep pain in her body.

Oh spirits, did she want Mako beside her that moment.

Korra was about to start to cry when she noticed something in the distance, she walked towards it. She saw it was a building with her pictures on it; she debated with herself if she should go in or not when she saw Mako walking into the building. She followed him in but the moment she stepped through the door, her clothes changed into a dress.

"Alright, what is going on here?" She snapped angrily at the crowd of people in front of her. They didn't even notice her; she walked through the crowd until she saw Mako was with another girl. They walked to her as another man appeared behind her from nowhere, Korra turned to look at him.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra. If you'll excuse us, the city awaits its hero." He said in a merry voice as he pushed her towards people. Korra tried to resist but the man was too strong for her...a first in its self. The man introduced her to Hiroshi Sato when Mako appeared with Bolin and the girl; the horrible feeling almost had her doubled over from the pain. But alone tear escaped her and ran down her cheek, the scenery changed again to darkness and she weep.

She sat there and cried for a time, Korra hurt in so many ways that she didn't want to move ever again. She wanted to stay in the darkness for good.

"Korra!" A voice shouted out to her but she ignored it.

oOo

Mako felt her pulse get weaker and weaker, he saw the tears spilling down her cheeks. He wondered what she was dreaming, but he knew that would ever it was it was hurting Korra in ways that he couldn't think of.

"Korra!" he shouted at her, wanting her to wake up, to hold her in his arms, to hear what happened in her dream. But she didn't wake up, he glared at her sleeping face. He grabbed her and started shaking her.

"Wake up Korra, you can't die! You heard me; you can't die because if you do, I'll never forgive you! So wake up!" Mako shouted into her face as he continued to shake her until Pema stopped him. She could see how the sight of Korra was hurting him but she wouldn't have him removed...it was crystal clear that he needed to be at Korra's side.

Mako stared at Korra's face for a moment before he begged.

"Please Korra wake up...I need you." When he suddenly collapsed, feeling as if he was sinking into darkness.

oOo

Korra's tears continued to fall until she saw a flower grow where her tears were falling. The flower was beautiful shade of blue, glowing brighter and brighter as she stared at it. Her tears dried up as she reached out for it and picked. The darkness exploded into a world of bright colours, hope swelled her heart as the horrible feeling inside her slowly disappeared.

"He is waiting for you, Korra...will you go to him?" a gentle female voice asked her. She dropped the flower, knowing it was talking about Mako; tears began to fell her eyes again as the darkness slowly started to return. Despair replaced the horrible feeling inside her.

She was unaware that she was being watched until she felt two strong arms wrap around her like a warm blanket, filling her with hope. Korra pressed her head in a shoulder and let her tears fall until she heard Mako's voice asked.

"You are breaking your promise...do I need to kick your ass to make you stop?" Korra pushed him away and glared at him, her eyes looked beautiful to him with the defiance and angry look in them and on her face.

"You can try but we both know that I'll be the one to kick your ass." She growled at him when Mako suddenly grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes. They both for a moment got lost in the other's eyes, both wanting to say what they felt inside but they didn't know what to call what they were feeling even if there was a name for it.

Finally Mako looked away and picked up the flower.

"Please come back to us, Korra. We need you," he disappeared and the flower fell to the ground. Korra stared at the flower for a moment before picking it up. It was beautiful and for some odd reason, she knew there were more waiting for her to wake up and look at them.

"Take me home, please." She whispered before she disappeared. The flower fell again but this time into warm and gentle hands of Yue who had been watching Korra in the spirit world. She was happy that she had let Mako slip into the spirit world as well; she disappeared with the flower in hand to return to her lover, la who was probably worried about her.

oOo

Korra opened her eyes as she felt the pain rage through her veins, she wanted to scream and would have if she had noticed Mako was beside her, looking at her. She kept silent as he gently wiped the sweat from her face; his face was grim until he saw she was awake. He couldn't remember the last time; he had felt so relieved, he was sure that he would start crying from it. He thanked the spirits for letting him see the beauty that was her eyes again.

"How do you feel?" He asked her but she didn't answer, she simply stared at him for a moment.

"Am I really back?" she whispered, the fear was clear in her tired voice. Mako smiled at her and held her hand as tears came to his eyes, he couldn't find his voice at that moment so he simply nodded as he realized he was too happy and relieved to speak. Pema silently left the room, letting them have time to themselves.

"Promise that you would do that again." Mako whispered to Korra as he gently rubbed her hand. Korra nodded to him before she noticed the flowers beside her bed. They were the same flowers that she had seen in her dream; she reached out and touched one, wondering who left them there.

It glowed brightly as it changed its colour to a beautiful shade of red before returning to blue, and she knew who had given her the flowers. Korra sat up in the bed, feeling stronger and healthier than ever before, she leaded over to Mako and kissed his forehead. In that moment, everything in the world seemed to fall into silence as they stayed like that. Both of them wanting more but also wanting to stay like that forever.

After the moment passed, Korra pulled away and touched her forehead to his.

"Thank you for the flowers and thank you for bring me back." She has whispered it so low, Mako had almost missed it but he hadn't. He wrapped his arms around her like in the dream and whispered into her ear.

"Anytime."


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I'm deeply sorry to those who are disappointed with how short the last chapter was.

But the curse of all writers had decided to attack me and I was helpless against it. But I'm back and better than ever, and say to writer's block, "Go and fucking die".

Last time, Korra's life was saved by Mako with a little help from everyone's favorite moon spirit, Yue But the fun isn't over yet.

So enjoy and review what you like about it.

Chapter 8

"Korra!" Shouted Mako, Pema, and Tenzin when the three of them found her in the training area on the island, against what she was told. Korra wondered if she whistled for Naga, she would be able to escape the lectures that she was about to receive. She was not fragile, she was not a baby, she was the Avatar but would they listen when she told them that she was fine? No! They insisted on babying her! Treating her like she was glass.

She hated being babied.

"Korra, you should be resting! You're still recovering, you barely survived." Mako snapped at her but there was no anger in his voice...only fear. It terrified him to think of how close he had been to losing his...friend to what was his fault. It still sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't, wouldn't let her be hurt like that again. Korra glared at him, she wanted him to understand that she was better and that it wouldn't happen again.

"I know that but I'm fine, I need to do my training if I'm ever going to take Amon down." She told him calmly, wishing inside that he would understand that this was for the ones that she loved.

"Korra, listen to Mako. You don't know it the infection will return if you rest," Pema told the younger woman firmly. With a sigh, Korra gave up the fight and headed to her room to make them happy. They watched her every step until she was in her room, Mako wouldn't denied that it was a little extreme but when it came to Korra there was no 'too little'. When they saw she was comfortable in her bed with a white lotus sentries were in the room with her, Mako hurried to the docks. He was meeting Asami to meet her father, Hiroshi Sato after some chores were done at home; Mako was excited but he wondered if it was right to leave Korra.

He stood in front of the boat for a long moment...wondering what he should do. But after the long moment pass, he got on the boat, guilt filling him for his choice as if to tell him the he was making the wrong choice.

oOo

Korra lied in her bed, she was tired but they were determined to make her rest. All she wanted was to training and defeat Amon...like Aang would have. Korra looked at the sentries in her room and felt an old anger fill her, she hated that no one trusted her with her own safety. She could fight with three of the four elements but no one saw that she could fight and protect herself.

Korra closed her eyes, seeing no point to not get some rest if she was going to be stuck in her room. But the nightmare that waited for her in sleep came alive.

oOo

Bolin frowned at his older brother, he couldn't understand why Mako was going with the rich girl that h went on the date with when **Korra** was dying. He couldn't understand why Mako was denying his feelings for Korra this way, when he suddenly realized something important.

"Hey Mako...Does Korra know that you're dating someone?" Bolin asked as Mako hung up their laundry. Mako stopped and looked at his brother, why did he go and have to ask that? Mako planned to tell Korra when she was back to being one hundred percent. But he was starting to wonder if that was a good idea...he really like Asami but often found himself comparing her to Korra. He didn't think it was right and tried not to but it kept happening.

"No and I don't know if I should tell her yet, so don't." Mako told Bolin and they continued in silence for a bit. Bolin couldn't help but think that that wasn't right to Korra...or Mako. He could tell that they liked each other.

"I don't think that's right, bro. Korra's our friend and she would want to know about this, it will only hurt her more...the longer you wait." Mako looked at his younger brother for a moment before leaving the apartment. He wanted to make Bolin understand...no that was wrong, he wanted to understand what was going on inside him. He was so confused; he didn't know the right path to take.

He wished his father was there to help him out.

oOo

Korra awoke from her nightmare, feeling more tired than when she went to sleep. She sat up in the bed and looked outside her window; it looked to be about time for dinner. As she stood, her door opened to show Jinora.

"It's time for dinner, Korra. Are you feeling up for it?" The young airbender asked, Korra resisted the urge to sigh and nodded her head. They walked to the dining room to see Pema setting the food out.

"Want some help, mom?" Jinora asked, Pema looked at them and smiled. She was happy to see Korra was looking better but a little skinny from being in bed for so long.

"Thank you, Jinora. Some help would be wonderful; this little guy is having fun kicking my kidney today." She said with tired sigh. She rubbed her stomach, wanting to calm the baby down but it would have none of it and continued to kick its mother. Jinora quickly took over for her mother and started setting the rest of the food out, Korra walked to Pema.

"Sit down; I think I know something that might help with this kid." Korra sat down with Pema and put her hands on the older woman's belly. Korra began to gently waterbend the liquid around the baby, gently calm it down and relaxing it. Pema found it was an odd feeling but a good too. It was calming and relaxing Pema as well as the baby, Korra stopped when she noticed Pema was falling asleep.

Korra smiled at the older woman and got up to go to her seat as the rest of the family came in. Korra couldn't help but glared at Meelo, Really wishing that Pema would let her get rid of the kid.

Everyone bent their heads and Tenzin began the prayer.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Asked a strange man as he walked in and bowed to them. Korra wondered who he was and why Tenzin looked so angry all of a sudden. Tenzin turned and stood to face his fellow councilman, he was not at all pleased to see him here.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner." Tenzin told the man, hoping he would get the message and leave before Pema started having mood swings because of the unwelcome guest. Sadly the message was rejected.

"Good, because I'm absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" Took a lot for Tenzin not to blast the man off the island when he said that with that stupid smirk on his face.

"I suppose," Tenzin said with a sigh, he didn't want Tarrlok in his home for a lot of reasons. Pema scowled at him was one of the reasons; Tenzin took one look at his scowling wife and instantly knew he was not going to get 'any' for a long time. From how she was scowling, he was guess the next time Pema would let him have sex with her would be when the baby was at least three years old. Tarrlok walked over to Korra, already in a good mood for pissing off Tenzin.

He found she was very lovely and radiant for a teenager; he was a little surprised to see no betrothal necklace around her neck. He would have to see about changing that.

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honour." He bows to her as he looked her over, he liked what he saw. "I am councilman Tarrlok, representative of the northern water tribe." Korra stood up and bowed to him in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you." She said before they sat down, she didn't like the way he was looking at her. It didn't seem right to her. But Ikki noticed the way Tarrlok was looking at Korra like everyone else and decided to give her a hand, she leaned over the table and looked Tarrlok over to see his three ponytails would do.

"Why do you have three ponytails?" She asked before she noticed the flowery smell. "And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird." Tarrlok looked at Ikki for a moment. He couldn't help but think that she was annoying like her father.

"Well aren't you...precocious?" He said before turning his attention back to Korra. Ikki scowled at his back, suddenly unhappy that she couldn't keep his attention on her.

"So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative." Korra glanced at him, wondering why he was bringing that up now. It had been some time since that had happened.

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here." She said, looking towards Tenzin and Pema for help.

"Republic city is much better off now that _you've_ arrived." Tenzin and Pema glared at Tarrlok, both wanting to know what he wanted from Korra. They also didn't like the way he continued to look at her.

"Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?" Tarrlok looked at Tenzin.

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that." Tarrlok turned to lookat Korra. "As you may have heard, I'm assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me." Korra looked at him, slightly interested by his words.

"Really?" She asked as Tenzin was taken by surprise.

"What?"

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you." Tarrlok said, sure that Korra would jump at the chance to take Amon down.

Korra looked at him and thought about it for a moment. She did want to take Amon down but knew it woul be better to wait until she could airbend in a fight. She knew that Amon would be able to take her out easily otherwise, she wasn't afraid of Amon but she knew that she had to be smart with it came to him. She had her friends that she needed to protect and fight wasn't the answer when it came to Amon...no, waiting was the answer.

"Join your task force? I can't." She told him before sipping some of her drink. Tarrlok and Tenzin were shocked to say the least that she turned the offer down.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I hope the last chapter was to your liking.

Last time, Mako leaves Korra to go with Asami to meet her Father. Korra is alive and well but is being plagued with nightmares; Tarrlok is on the scene with questions plenty but only truly matters?

What are his plans for Korra? And I don't mean his task force.

Mako be able to help Korra or fail he fail because his new relationship with Asami.

Find out what is going to happen to our new Avatar's heart.

Also don't worry, her mother and father may or may not show soon.

I'm sorry, everyone for the long wait. I had planned to do more chapters before now, but I wanted to wait and see the ending of the season and then I had my exams and I having been doing my 'osap' until now. I also had writer's block if there were any questions to why I was able to do my other fanfiction and not this one. Again I'm sorry for the wait and will take any and all complaints.

Enjoy and review what you like about it.

Chapter 9

Mako felt like a new man and nothing was going to change that. The Fire Ferrets were going to be in the Tournament and they were going to win it too. The future was looking bright again for him and his friends...Now if only he could understand his feelings for Korra then his life would be perfect. His relationship with her was the only thing that still continued to confuse him, Korra made him feeling so many different things all at once.

Mako walked into the apartment with a big smile and a box in hand, Bolin saw it and was happy to see it was back on his brother's face. Mako tossed the box to his brother, aiming for his head and of course the box hit its target easily.

"That is for you, little brother." Mako said to Bolin, before his body moved on its own to the window, that he like to sit and look at Air Temple Island. He didn't know why, he just knew that since he had met Korra, he would do it every night almost like a ritual and couldn't sleep at all if he didn't. Bolin opened the box to see a high-class suit inside.

"Where did you get this? Why did you get?" Bolin asked, curious to why his brother was getting him the nice looking clothes. Bolin knew his older brother very well and knew there was something that Mako was planning to say. Mako didn't look away from the window but answered the question.

"Asami is taking **us** to a big party and we don't have to worry about the tournament anymore. Asami's dad is Mr. Sato and he's going to pay our entry fee for it." Mako explained happily, it had been a long time since he felt so at ease...he wouldn't help but wonder if he was dreaming. But he had a feeling that this was reality because if it wasn't, then Korra would beside him and making out with him. Mako didn't know why but his dreams often headed in that direction and sometimes in a very...intimate direction at that.

Bolin looked at his older brother before looking at the clothes again; he was very confused about that, a sad side-effect of his pea sized brain. He knew like Tenzin and Pema that Mako was in love with Korra or heading very quickly in that direction. Mako or Korra would had told the other of their feelings for each other but no, Mako had decided to ignored his growing feelings for their Avatar friend and went after a pretty rich girl instead. It seemed wrong and sad that Mako didn't even want to give it a chance. When a thought hit Bolin good and hurt what to do with his brother's confusing emotions.

"Korra is being courted by some old guy," Bolin lied to Mako, unaware that he was speaking the truth about Tarrlok. Mako's good mood vanished in a heartbeat as rage boiled started to flood his veins. Some old dick was trying to court Korra and no one had thought to tell him about it.

"Who is this old fart?" Bolin didn't answer his brother and walked away, both not noticing that Mako was slowly drowning in a lake of mindless rage.

oOo

Korra stared at the invitation as she thought where she had met the old pervert at dinner a few days ago. She hadn't liked the way he had looked at her, it had made her feel like a prized female Ostrich horse meant for breeding. She hated that look; she had always seen it in the faces of the people that knew she was the Avatar.

"What's wrong, Korra?" Korra turned around to see Mako walking towards her. A smile came to her face when she saw him, unaware of the feeling of peace and joy that filled him at the sight of her smile.

"It's nothing big. It just a party that this creep old guy is throwing, and I'm not sure if I should go." She told him as they started walking around the island. Mako thought of what she said for a minute and wondered if it was the party that Asami was taking him to. After thinking about it, he realized that it probably wasn't the same party.

"You know, I think I know just the thing to get your mind off of it." Korra turned to look at him, curious to what he had in mind until she saw the fireball in his hand. A smile came to his face before she earthbended him away from her like the airbender girls. Mako shot fireballs at her before using his fire to land gently, he watched her dodged his fireballs with ease and grace. It was amazing to watch her do it.

Korra dodged the fireballs before creating a water whip out of thin air, she aimed it at Mako but he dodged and returned the favor with a fire whip. Korra used the water whip to block his fire whip. Korra and Mako felt the rush of their blood in their veins as they dodged each other's attacks. The battle they were having slowly turned into a dance.

They both noticed how it was turning more into a dance with their bending and each other as they got closer and closer to each other with each attack. It was a beautiful fusion of fire and water that showed everyone what they felt for each other.

"Korra!" Tenzin shouted, causing them to stop and look at the airbending master before they realized how close they were to each other. They both moved away from each other as they wondered how they had gotten so close, they both regret the loss of the other's presence and warmth.

"You need something, Tenzin?" Korra asked as she moved to stand in front of her teacher. The airbending master looked at Mako for a moment before looking at his student. It was clear as crystal to Tenzin that the two of them felt something for each other and he wondered if the two of them even realized it.

"It's time to get ready for the party, are you coming?" Korra nodded to her teacher before running off to her room. Mako watched her leave until she disappeared from his sight, the firebender turned around and left for home. He too had a party to prepare for, but he didn't like the idea of going to a party without Korra. He had the odd feeling that the party would be boring without her.

oOo

Korra was amazed by the gala and the party that was being held in her honour, the airbending kids quickly ran about the ballroom, taking in but the sight, the music and food. Tenzin moved closer to Korra, seeing her happy and slightly stunned face. He couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen very soon.

"I can't believe this is all for me." She told Tenzin as she turned to look at him with a smile on her face. So many things were going right in her life despite Amon and his Equelists.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok is plotting, but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party for the fun of it." Korra knew that Tenzin wasn't the paranoid type unless it was someone or thing that was dangerous but Tarrlok didn't seem so bad...except for his weird looks that he kept giving her. It was odd and reminded her of armadillo wolf about to attack buffalo yak, and her father's words to her before she left the southern water tribe. "Be careful, men outside the tribes are said to be worst than armadillo wolves and their prey. They like to eat their food alive...please wait until I'm dead before getting married, I don't ever want to think of you having a wedding night with some loser."

Korra couldn't help but wonder why she didn't run away to republic city sooner.

Tarrlok turned away from the beautiful woman before him, he immediately noticed Korra at the doors with Tenzin. He felt disappointed in the dress that she wore and her hair; though it looked good on her... he would have rather have her dress in a more revealing nature. It would suit her wild nature in...delicious that way. He quickly walked to her, wanting to get her away from Tenzin to see that she needed to help him in his task force...and with other things later on.

"So glad to you could make it Avatar Korra." He greeted with a creepy smile that make Korra want to...oddly enough, kick him in the balls. "If you'd excuse us, the city await its hero." Moving towards him as he spoke, Korra suddenly felt disgust as he pressured his arm into her back. Tenzin watched them for a moment before turning to go find his wife when he saw something that he truly wished had gone unseen. It was a truly unholy sight that would traumatize the people who were eating...himself among those poor souls.

Meelo with his pants down, done peeing into the drinking glasses, and moved to remove his solid waste into the...food beside them. "Meelo, NO, that's not a toilet! Oh dear." Tenzin shouted, hoping the spirits would kill him...or his son in that instant.

oOo

Mako felt a little nervous, this was his first high-society party and he didn't want to screw anything up, but with a little brother like his...it was likely to happen. Asumi walked around with him and Bolin, introducing a number of people to him and his brother as they did so when he noticed an unholy sight that was happening at the refreshments' tables, he quickly turned his gold eyes to Bolin, who about to drink some juice.

Without thinking, Mako snatched the drink and turned his brother to see the refreshments' tables; Bolin immediately turned green at the sight and started thanking his brother for saving him. Mako took the thanks from his brother before excusing himself for a moment to help poor Tenzin with his son.

Mako was walking slowly towards the refreshments' tables when the little devil started shouting about the joy of peeing. As he started running to help Tenzin, Mako couldn't help but wonder if there was airbender somewhere very far back in his family tree because it would explain so much about Bo. Meelo stopped shouting the moment, he saw Mako running towards him and his father. Meelo pulled his pants up as fast as he moved to jump off the tables when Mako grabbed him; they both looked at the fizzled Tenzin that stared at Mako like he was La and Yue standing before him.

"Do you want to fry him for you?" Mako asked as he held up a fist of fire beside the little devil, Tenzin looked shocked for a moment before thinking about it seriously. There was definitely a lot of pros and very cons to Mako killing his little devil. But Pema wouldn't like it, so he shook his head 'no' in answer.

Mako shrugged and threw the little devil into his father. "Your lost...but I just learned that any children that I have **will** be girls," Mako said casually before turning to the refreshments' tables and setting them on fire, so no one would eat the tainted food when a suddenly realization hit him like a lightning bolt. Mako looked at Tenzin, hoping that it was just him and his family, and that no certain Avatar was with them. "Tenzin?"

Tenzin looked at Mako, wondering if he wanted something from him. "Is Korra here?" The firebender asked in a quiet voice, Tenzin nodded 'yes' in answer and Mako suddenly wished he was the refreshments' tables that were on fire.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and Sorry to my Korra fans for the annoying writer's block! Then there was college that did help me unblock the writer's block and I would have updated sooner if I hadn't forgotten by accident and need to have my wisdom teeth removed. Have to tell you that it was not fun for me.

But…I'M BACK

And so is the elemental love of Mako and Korra!

There will also be a surprise for you all at the end since I have not updated this story in soooo long. I really am sorry about the long wait that you had to suffer and hope that you will forgive me.

Please review what you like about it!

Chapter 10

She felt so tired when she got to her room, more than she could even remember and she also felt so broken too. It was like her heart had been a glass vase and now; it was broken and sticking out of her chest, it felt like wounds that weren't there were bleeding as the glass continued to stick out of her chest with every beat of her heart. She sat down on her bed, too tired to change out of the dress when she noticed the flowers. They were beautiful and lovely…but in that moment she couldn't stand to look at them; in the past Mako came to mind when she look at them, but now they just made her thinking of the girl on his arm…Asami.

Tears came to her eyes, she hated this…this pain that mixed with the fear that she felt grip her broken glass heart. She wanted to talk with Mako, to see what was the path that she should take…to see if she had made the right choice. But she couldn't talk to him about her feelings for _him_; he was dating another girl like in her dream had told her. She had thought or rather hoped that he had felt something for her besides friendship, but now she knew she was just a fool and it hurt so bad to be one.

Korra sighed, wanting relief to the pain in her chest. She liked Mako, but he clearly didn't like her if he was going out with another girl and it hurt, everything hurt; dying had been less hurt to the shattered glass that was her heart. Naga looked at Korra and tried to comfort her, wanting to take the pain from her, but the polar beardog could not do so for her.

oOo

Mako sighed, happy to be home again. He felt so tired from the party, and how it had went…he still felt like frying that bastard Tarrlok for cornering Korra like that. When she had been up there, all he saw was the fear in her eyes, it had made him sick to his stomach and he didn't know why. He sighed when he thought about that, what did he feel for his friend?

"Good night, Mako." Bolin said before he changed and went to bed. "Night," Mako replied before going to sit on the sofa, he looked at the island, thinking what he felt towards Korra. Mako questioned what he felt, he had been worried sick to his stomach when Korra have been sick, he had felt joy when they had sparred against each other, he had been worried when Korra hadn't been her normal self, and he had felt anger when Tarrlok had thrown her to the wolves. He had resisted the strong urge to go up there and burn them all.

Mako didn't understand why he didn't do just that either, it would have been the right thing to do. He had heard the reporters and her answers; Korra hadn't known what to do under that kind of pressure, it had been a battle as well as a trap and though she knew how to fight. It hadn't been the kind that she knew how to defend herself under. There had been no fire, water or earth rushing at her…just words.

With her words, she had trapped herself in something that she hadn't meant and he hadn't gone to her defence either.

He looked at his scarf and wished that he could ask his dad or his mom for help like he had countless times before when he had been a young child. He hated not knowing the answer to something, it made him realize that he wasn't an adult yet. He was just Mako, a kid that had been forced to take on too much all at once to make sure that he and his little brother survived the iron jungle around them. He stared at the island, letting the sight calm him down as he questioned his feels.

He had been so scared what she had been hurt and sick; and he thought of Asami and knew he liked her. She was funny and it was nice hanging out with her, but it was different from when he was with Korra. His life was endless ocean of worry that always tried to drown him in its depths, but when he was with Korra…it was calm. It was like she calmed the ocean that desired to consume him, and let him have a moment's rest from it…to breathe the air that he had always struggled so hard for.

He thought back to his mother, who had compared to him to his grandfather when she had been alive and after Bolin was born. He remembered the time of Bolin's four birthday and he had been brooding over when to get his little brother with the little money that he had on hand.

_Sitting on his bed in his room, Mako frowned at the money that he continued to stare at. His mother walked in, she had called him to lunch a few times, but he hadn't come and she wondered why. She stared at her little boy, wondering why he was staring at money, "Mako baby…why are you staring at your money like that?" her son didn't reply or even react to her voice which was so unlike him since he would hug every time he saw her._

_Walking over she sat down on the bed and rested her chin on his head as she stared at the money that he was staring at. "You know, you are just like your grandfather, baby. Only he never stared at money, he would stare at documents on matters of state all the time when he was lost on what to do." She said softly, drawing her little boy's thoughts away from the money that he was staring at._

_Mako looked up at his mother and she looked down at him, smiling as she did so. "He did? What did you do to make him stop?" he asked, curious to the grandfather that he had never met before. He only knew that his grandfather lived in the Fire Nation Capital and that his grandmother had to be in the south pole for some reason. They had written letters to them all the time, but were so busy that they couldn't visit them often and that his mother refused to travel with him and Bolin without their father, who often couldn't get the time off for traveling. _

"_Well, whenever I, your aunts or your grandmother found him like that we would put our chins on top of his head…though when me and your aunts were too small to reach his head, we would put our chins on his shoulders or hands." She answered before touching the left side of his face. "You know, baby. You look a lot like your grandfather, the only difference between you two would be that you'll never have the scar he does on your face."_

"_Mommy, how did he get the scar?" Mako asked; he had been curious but thought it would be rude to ask his grandfather since it looked like it hurt a lot._

"_Your great-grandfather had been a very mean man when he had been alive. He had burned your grandfather as a lesson to never disobey or disrespect him when all your grandfather had done was go to the defence of his people at the time." She thought of the time when she herself had asked her father about his scar as a little girl. He had a sad smile on his face as he picked her up and sat her in his lap. _

_He had told her how the scar and his uncle had guided him down the right path instead of the wrong one. It had become a symbol that wounds would heal and the scars that remained were there to remind them that they had survived and grown stronger for them. Just like how the world had once held wounds from the war, but they were now scars that helped make the world a better place just like republic city._

"_I don't get it," Mako mumbled before looking down at his money again. "It's okay, Mako…you will one day like I did." She said before hugging her son and dragging him off to lunch._

Tears came to his eyes as he remembered that. His mom had always been so wise and kind; he almost felt guilt that he missed her more than he missed his dad, but then he had been the mama's boy and Bolin had been the daddy's boy. She had always told him that he would be a strong firebender like his grandfather, he still wondered if she was right or not since he couldn't protect Korra…just like he couldn't protect her.

oOo

"Korra! You have mail!" Ikki called as she zipped to Korra's side on an air scooter as Korra had practiced her earthbending, waving the mail in the hand with glee. Korra took the letter and saw it was from her home, she torn into the letter and smiled brightly at her mother's writing. It was nice to hear from home, she missed it and her family. She missed them so much, it was that Republic city was a nice place…but it didn't have the ice and snow that had surrounded her all her life.

She hoped the letter, hoping all was well with her parents. But upon reading the content of her letter from her family, she was not feeling so well. In fact, she was barely keeping her breakfast down at the moment as she ran for the closest toilet to her.

Ikki, who had been zipping around on her air scooter close by noticed and saw how Korra dropped her letter in her rush to puke her breakfast and guts out. Without a second thought of Korra's feelings on the matter, she zipped over to the letter and stopped bending her scooter to pick it up. Reading the content herself, she went in search of her father, curious if the same thing would be demanded of her and Jinora with they were Korra's age.

oOo

Mako frowned deeply at the newspaper that sat on the sofa, Korra's picture with Tarrlok on the front page before turning back to the lunch he was cooking for himself and Bolin. His mind was plagued with the fear that had been in Korra's eyes and how she refused to look at him…like looking at him hurt her now. He didn't know what to do; she hadn't come to practice that morning.

He debated with himself as to if he should go to the air temple island and talk with her or not. "Hey Mako! The food!" Bolin cried out in horror, drawing Mako out of his thoughts and back to reality to see that he was burning their food.

Bending the fire out, Mako dished the Komodo sausages and the fried pickled radishes on their plates. Bolin let a few tears run down his face at the sight of the slightly burned sausages that were covered with hot spice…he couldn't believe that Mako had allowed such wonderful meat to be burned like that. It was so unlike his brother to do so. "Bolin, stop crying or I'll give your food to Pabu." Mako warned to which caused Bolin to response by stuff all the food on his plate into his mouth before Mako could hand him his bowl of rice.

Mako stared at Bolin for a moment as he thought of who was worse…Bolin or the little devil, Meelo. After a moment, he decided Meelo was the worse since Bolin did not waste food and drink by using it as a toilet. Though the two were closely tied in annoying him, "Bolin, remember your manners."

P.S

For my readers that are into Avatar: the last airbender, I have good news! I will be starting a fanfiction of it that will be a prequel to New Life in the City! So give it a read, I'll tell you all when it will be up on Fanfiction with the next update


End file.
